


Flowers of Love

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: bouquet realizations, flower shop au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Lance has a realization one day thanks to some flowers





	Flowers of Love

The day that Keith came through the door holding a flower bouquet was the day Lance knew he could never live without him.

Anthurium, representing happiness. Red carnations, representing love and admiration. White chrysanthemums, representing truth and loyalty. Heliotrope, representing eternal love. And roses, red for love, pink for happiness, and lavender for love at first sight.

Lance had told him all of this some night weeks ago. Keith hadn't said anything, so Lance had thought he'd maybe fallen asleep. But he'd kept talking, because talking about flowers kept him calm. But seeing Keith with those flowers, and knowing that he knew what they meant, brought literal tears to his face

As Keith set the bouquet in the vase on the counter, Lance wrapped him in the biggest hug he could. "You listened. You actually listened to me."

"Of course I did. Anything you love, I will love with you." Those flowers, such a small thing, meant the whole world to Lance. And Keith meant even more to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what flowers go with what, so I apologize if this bouquet actually looks really gross. I went with flower meaning more than anything.


End file.
